


break of dawn

by retroxvailles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroxvailles/pseuds/retroxvailles
Summary: I wrote this for Tumblr but it didn't do as well so I'm posting here! 🍒
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 9





	break of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Tumblr but it didn't do as well so I'm posting here! 🍒

My parents loved you at dinner today…”, You stammered as the boy placed wet kisses along the crook of her neck.

The two of you had retreated to your room after dinner had ended. Your parents kept complimenting him on how much of a gentleman he was. Everyone in the house was fast asleep as the lights were out.

“What did they say again…. ?”, he teasingly questioned as his hands slid under your shirt. His fingertips glided along the side of your body, “Something about how good of a boyfriend I am…?”

Your huffed in pretend disgust as Tony pecked your lips before pulling the shirt off of her. With you not having a bra on, Tony was taken aback by the gesture.

“For behaving so good today…”

A quivering sigh left from your lips as your fingers became tangled in his hair. The newfound stimulation from Tony felt so foreign to you. When you make out, he usually leaves light touches. Ever since Tony half-assed confessed about his fetish, he became more touchy.

Tony gently sucked on your left nipple before releasing it from his mouth with a small “pop”. He shifted on the bed before giving the same attention to your right one.

“Mmm baby wait-”, you whined as she pulled his head away from your chest.

He peered up at you, his glistening lips forming a disappointed pout. You could see his big doe eyes glimmering in the moonlit room.

“Okay…fine”, you let go of his hair, allowing him to latch onto your right nipple.

You didn’t have to tell Tony twice as his tongue immediately flicked your bud. His teeth grazed your skin as he hummed around you. A soft moan left your lips as your fingers found their way into his hair, tugging at the soft brown locks.

Tony pulled you onto his lap, gaining better access to your breasts. Gazing at the sight of you up close, he almost felt his mouth-watering. Using the flat side of his tongue, he lapped at the sensitive bud. You whimpered at the feeling, pushing his head closer to your chest.

His mouth suckled on your breast once more, making you grind against him. You could feel the hardness of his cock being pushed against your core. Another sound escaped your lips as Tony assaulted your breast even more. The feeling of his warm mouth and the friction of your bodies caused you to rock into him.

With you grinding against him, Tony couldn’t help but moan around you. His tongue repeatedly flicked your nipple, sending a sharp shiver down your spine. He began to feel his cock swell and harden as your core rubbed against him.

His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him, giving them both a sense of stability. You falling was the last thing that he wanted to see.

He suckled on your breast harshly, making you snap your hips forward. Tony lapped at your breast as his hips jerked up, feeling the wetness through his briefs.

With Tony assaulting your breast, you felt yourself become slicker by the minute. Your fingers desperately grasped at his hair, letting out another whimper.

Tony nipped at your breast before suckling on it once more, making you fasten your pace. Pleasure spiked up in Tony’s body as your bodies grinded against each other.

You sped up your pace as a warning sensation spread on her body. Tony grazed her nipple with his teeth before tugging on it softly. The slickness of your core began to seep through your underwear and onto Tony’s briefs.

Tony released your nipple from his mouth, taking a quick breath before latching back on to it. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you down onto his crotch. He bucked his hips upward, grinding himself against your slickness. Tony suckled on your breast again while his cock rubbed against her core.

“Mmm… Tony..”, you shakily whimpers as you begins to snap your hips forward. The overwhelming sensation of his suckling and your rubbing and grinding on Tony had you teetering over the edge of the climax. Your whimpers had now turned into soft moans and pants.

Taking note of this, Tony began to sloppily lick and nip at both of your breasts. You didn’t have the luxury to fuck and yet, Tony felt himself leaking already. Humping against you, he felt his cock throb against the fabric of his briefs, causing a moan to slip from his lips.

They both began humping each other, causing a sense of friction between his cock and your core. You found yourself moving at an inhumane pace, getting closer and closer. Tony lapped at your breasts in a rushed manner, nearly coating them completely with saliva. He then bit down on your bud, pushing you over the edge. You cursed as the orgasm stung throughout your nerves.

You pushed him away from your chest, causing him to fall backward onto the bed. You pushed yourself off of him to shimmy out of your soaked underwear, exposing yourself to him. Tony bit his bottom lip as he checked you out, feeling his cock throb even harder. He hurriedly pulled off his briefs, freeing his throbbing cock.

He sat back up as you made your way back to him, straddling his hips with your legs. You quickly placed a peck on his lips. He tried kissing you back, but you moved your head.

“C'mon…”, Tony whined as you playfully rejected his kisses.

“Mm-mm..”

Tony placed his hands on you face and finally got a kiss from you. He slowly laid you on the bed, kissing your lips once more.

You sucked in a breath as Tony put pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Already stimulated from what happened earlier, it would only take a few minutes to cum again.

Tony applied pressure to your clit, rubbing the pad of his thumb directly on it. He dragged his finger down your pussy, collecting enough slick before pushing it inside you. His finger rested inside you before it began moving in and out of you. A satisfied grin slowly appeared on his face as he started to thrust a finger into you, earning a noise from you.

“Mm.. look at you all worked up on my finger.. so cute..”, he whispered as he cautiously added another finger in.

Tony pulled his fingers out, causing you to whine at the sudden emptiness. He licked three of his fingers before easing them inside of you, earning a gasp from the desperate girl. He waited for you to adjust before pushing them in and out of your warm, slick pussy.

“A-ah… Tony .. mmm..”, you gasped as you got used to his fingers. Your hips bucked upwards. Another moan left your mouth, as you worked yourself on his fingers.

Tony smiled at the sight before him, if only you could see how much he was enjoying this. He leaned over you, placing a sweet kiss on your lips. You responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss by grabbing the back of his head.

He slipped his tongue inside your mouth, playing with your warm tongue. His fingers disappeared once again, making you frown in confusion.

He stroked his cock before easing himself inside of you. Tony let out an airy moan as he settled inside your warmth. After a couple of seconds, he started to move inside of you.

You gasped as you felt his cock slide in and out of you. Your hands found his hips, gripping onto them as Tony began to find his rhythm.

A satisfied sigh left his glistening lips at the feeling. He started out with slow thrusts, getting you used to the pattern of his movements.

“Mmmm- Tony~”, you gasped.

The feeling of pushing himself deeper inside, made his mouth hang open. It was so… Exhilarating to feel you clench around him.

Then, his thrusts fastened as his hips slapped against yours. Your moans picked up, getting louder and louder. His fingernails dug into your hip bones, leaving red crescent moon indents on your skin. Tony gripped your hips, pushing himself deeper inside.

“S-so good… Ahh… feel so good…”, Tony shakily complimented as a moan followed after.

You squeezed your legs around his waist as an orgasm rippled throughout your entire body.

The sound of skin slapping and moaning echoed throughout the room. You whimpered as you felt yourself beginning to become overstimulated and sensitive. He felt you trying to push him away from you and pulled your legs up to his chest.

“I’m gonna be finished soon baby..”, he purred in a comforting manner as his cock slammed in and out of your squelching pussy. He began thrusting faster, feeling an impending orgasm.

Your pussy clenched onto his dick tightly, making Tony let out a groan. His cock throbbed inside you, alerting him that he was close to climax.

His thrusts became more erratic as he chased his orgasm. It was there, sitting right at the edge, just waiting to tear through his body.

Tony let out a cry before falling on top of you. His orgasm was so close, his body started to shake. He held onto your worn out the figure, roughly pounding his cock into your slick pussy.

“I'm… almost…th-there….”, He said with each thrust, bringing him closer and closer to cumming.

His mouth hung open as he sped up the pace once again. One last thrust sent him hurling over the edge. He felt his cum shoot out in spurts, filling you up completely.

Tony rested inside you as silence filled the air. You both panted heavily, not wanting to move at the moment.

“Tony.”

“Mm..?”

“Your heavy ass is crushing me… can’t breathe dude.”

Tony scoffed playfully before pulling out of you completely. You snorted at him as you both got up from the bed.

The temperature in the room felt like hell and the May weather didn’t make it any better. Plus you were sweaty and bodily fluids caused a stench.

Tony picked up some clothes from his overnight bag and absentmindedly handed you an oversized shirt and your blue boyshorts.

Your frowned at them for a second before snatching them out of his hands. No wonder why you couldn’t find them. You left them over at his house.

“Mann… thank god for this bathroom.. that would have been hella awkward-”, You walk into the bathroom and grab your washcloth.

Tony randomly picked some briefs and shorts for him to wear before traipsing off into the bathroom.


End file.
